Full Circle
by Kirek
Summary: AU. The valley of the end signifies a new start. With a precious gift from his life-long curse, watch him try and alter what fate had originally intended...


**Full Circle:****  
**  
Title subject to change, rating PG13 to be on the safe side.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own the plot of this story (for as far as there is one) and the extra characters I may or may not add._

_Response to reviews at the bottom, be sure to read the A/N's._

**Chapter 01 – Reborn:**

It all started with a blinding flash…

Two jutsu's, incomprehensibly strong… Clashing together with all the love of one and all the hate of the other…

And then…

…it all ended…

* * *

Blinding pain tore through his body, twisting his body in abnormal positions in an instinctual to alleviate some of the pain. The power granted to him by his eternal curse was being drained away completely, leaving behind torment unlike any he had experienced before…

Ghostly and wickedly sharp claws seemed to be tearing open his stomach, desperate to burrow itself down where it came from. But then… a faintest touch, the merest whisper, directed his attention away…

'Where the hell am I?' He wondered…

It was dark… so dark…

"Hey… Are you alright?"

Someone was calling out to him… Who…?

"Can you open your eyes?"

He moaned and another bout of excruciating pain made him writhe in agony… Coughing harshly, he barely felt something leave his mouth and dribble down the side… 'Why does it taste like…'

"Sensei! Kundou-sensei, come quick, he's coughing up blood!"

And that was the last he heard…

* * *

If any word had to describe it, it had to be limbo. Flashes of light interspersed with veils of darkness, coalescing into a confusing cacophony of imagery.

'I'm gonna be sick…' He thought and felt himself drop onto his knees, clutching his midsection as if to hold back anything his growling stomach might still contain.

His sickness was not aided as he noticed where he was… This was the last place he wanted to be in…

"**Uzumaki Naruto…"** A rolling chuckle from behind an imposing iron-barred gate echoed as it rang throughout the dank cesspit of putrid sewage water and chipped, mouldy concrete walls. **"Appointed vessel of the greatest demon mankind has ever known…"**

"Kyuubi…"

"**Bravo, child."** The voice called out mockingly. **"You have survived and surprised me yet again…"**

"What have you done to me?!"

His impotent roar fell on deaf ears. He knew that much…

"**I have watched you… Your entire lifetime…"** The voice continued on. **"You have disappointed me many times. Oh yes…"**

He wanted to scream and make his fury known. But as he opened his mouth, a jolt ran through his body and he stumbled on his hands and knees.

"**We will have another conversation… Soon…"**

Trying again, he noticed no sound leaving his throat. Another sizzling jolt was felt and he clutched his heart.

"**You will learn to appreciate my gift, human…"**

Another jolt and he was ripped from the depressing scenery into a bright light.

"KYUUBI!!!"

* * *

Man-generated electricity ran through his heart. The desperate and artificial attempt to try and force it to start pumping again. To rekindle that fading life…

Sapphire eyes bulged as the owner's back arched almost painfully to inhale gulps of air and fill his empty lungs desperately. His arms flayed wildly, trying to grab onto something to steady himself.

"Hold him down!" An unknown someone shouted.

"Sir!" A number of voices responded.

Immediately, Naruto felt someone grabbing his limbs. Panicking, he rolled onto his side, sending the one holding his right arm sailing through the air.

Ignoring the startled yelp of that certain someone, he continued thrashing. His mind was a blank, his body only able to resist as he tried desperately to steady himself.

"Damnit, I said hold him down!" A frustrated voice yelled.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Naruto bucked and writhed under their returned grip.

"Shit, this isn't working!"

"I'll handle it!"

A sharp jab to his neck and all went blissfully dark once more…

* * *

****

****

**_Kundou: This actually is an old word for licensed elementary school teacher. Just thought it was a fun name to use._**

_A/N: Hey guys. Let me first answer some burning questions you might have. Yes it's meant to be this chaotic. This is a prologue, but it's not finished yet. I just wanted to share the recent project that has been budding in my mind. I wrote it while waiting for my next course at university actually. The nameof that sensei should give you an idea. I mean, I've never seen it used before... Have you...?_

_If you're wondering what it is going to be about. Well, let me just say that you should read a certain fic of One Azn Dragon, it gave me a bit of inspiration. I talked about it with Fenris-Lupus and we brainstormed a little. I think it'll be a lot of fun._

_Now as you know, I adore odd pairings. And this fic isn't going to be any different. But whom the lucky lady'll be, I won't tell just yet. Not with this one at least. You'll have to see. But don't worry, most of you will know by the second chapter. It's going to be something that you really like or really hate._

_Other than that, this chapter will be replaced or I'll just use this as a true prologue._

_I've not given up on my other fics, I just haven't found the time to update them._

_I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. Leave me a review with your thoughts/comments and please speculations. Of course you can email as well._


End file.
